


Moonlight, Soft Glows

by yananans



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, im also just tired in general, im tired of not having anything to read, pls theyre so cute :((, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yananans/pseuds/yananans
Summary: Yunho's soft and Yeosang's sick





	Moonlight, Soft Glows

**Author's Note:**

> im here since no one contributes to this ship tag and i just wanna see my babies being soft and cute

The moon emitted a soft glow, illuminating everything it could. Although not much could be seen. In the dead of night, only a few things were able to be seen with nothing other than the soft glow of the moon.

Yunho was glad that his boyfriend was one of those things, he loved seeing the younger looking peaceful and baby-like, his features softened in the moonlight.

Yunho looked around before finding his phone and checking the time. 5:30 AM. He shook the younger a bit before mumbling a small 'wake up.' The younger stirred a bit but didn't fully wake up. He was usually a heavy sleeper which meant Yunho usually had a hard time waking him up. 

"Sangie, wake up." He shook him a bit more.

The mentions stirred awake and sat up, blinking the remaining sleep away from his eyes.

Yunho frowned a bit. Usually, it would take longer before he was able to fully wake up. Something was wrong.

"Baby, you okay?" Yunho whispered softly, grabbing Yeosang's hand and rubbing circles into it.

The latter shook his head a bit before falling back into bed. "Sick." He mumbled.

Yunho hummed. "How come?" Yunho placed the back of his hand onto Yeosang's forehead and pressed around his face. "You're a bit hot, do you want medicine?"

Yeosang nodded. "My head hurts and I feel dizzy." His words were a bit slurred but Yunho understood what he meant.

"I'll be right back then, okay?" Yunho carefully got up and covered the younger in the thick blanket. He kissed his forehead before quietly making his way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where empty bowls of last nights dinner lay in the sink, waiting to be washed and put back.

Yunho strayed over to their medicine cabinet before opening it and searching around, looking at all different types of medicine and reading labels before finding the right one. Sooner or later he made his way back to his shared bedroom with Yeosang.

"Baby, I got some pills, do you think you could swallow them?" 

Yeosang nodded weakly before sitting up and resting against the headboard, waiting for Yunho to give him the medicine so he could go right back to bed. The latter opened the small pill bottle before handing two to the smaller boy and giving him a water glass. Yunho set the pill bottle down before sitting in front of his boyfriend and watching his as he swallowed the pills along with the water. He knew how Yeosang got more emotional when sick so he was ready to comfort the younger if needed.

"'M sleepy." The younger mumbled.

Yunho nodded and shifted so he was laying down next to his boyfriend, facing him and making sure he was comfortable.

"How're you feeling?" He asked, his voice soft.

Yeosang shrugged. "Sick but not terribly sick." His tone was even softer then Yunho's, which was something Yunho loved about the boy.

Yunho nodded and reached up to thread his fingers through the boy's hair. Yunho loved playing with his hair. It was soft and fluffy and smelled amazing. It gave him a sense of comfort and he knew Yeosang loved it too. He loved it when people played with his hair. It was relaxing for him and he loved the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair.

"Get some rest, I'll call in sick for both of us." Yunho mumbled, watching as Yeosang watched him closely, his eyes glossy with tears.

Yeosang nodded. "I'm sorry." He mumbled before curling into Yunho's chest.

"Why are you apologizing? Everything's okay, is it not?"

Yeosang shrugged. "I'm still sorry."

"It's okay." Yunho pulled him closer to his body and wrapped his arms around him. "Sangie, Baby, please rest."

A blanket of comfortable silence lay on top of them. Yunho leaned back and softly cupped the younger's cheeks, rubbing the underside of his eyes.

Yeosang's eyes fluttered open, admiring the boy laying in front of him. "Are you sure you wanna call in sick?"

The older nodded.

"I can take care of myself though." Yeosang puffed out his cheeks and pouted.

"Not when you're sick."

"Yes I can !" Yeosang's pout deepened.

"You won't even eat if you're alone and sick." Yunho commented, pulling Yeosang close and holding his head to his chest to prevent a further protest. "Just go to sleep, I'll take care of you."

Yeosang huffed but gave up on arguing with the older, it was no use, he wouldn't give up.

"Fine."

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it to this point im so sorry for this mess that i have made, i tried making something cute but idk if ti worked out. also im new to writing on a03 and i hope you guys like what i come up with next !!! thanlk you for reading !!


End file.
